


lovesick

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton has a problem.





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> written for k9cat on tumblr, prompt: "Prompt? A sick fic type idea, patton isnt feeling well and everyone else helps take care of him."

In retrospect, Patton should have expected that he wouldn't be able to hide it for very long. After all, the others pay attention to any deviations from the norm, no matter how small, and not making it to breakfast is a pretty big deviation.

On the other hand, he's not exactly thinking clearly. Thomas is in love, burgeoning with the first blush of a crush, and Patton-

Well, Patton's taken "lovesick" a bit too seriously, if the ache in his bones and the headache taking up residence behind his eyes is anything to go by. One of the hazards of being the center of so many of Thomas's emotions. He burrows deeper under his blanket, frowning at the time on his alarm clock. Surely it's not that late. It can't be. He would know if he'd slept straight (ha) through breakfast, wouldn't he?

His stomach gurgles as if on cue, but he's never felt less like eating in his life. The room spins when he lifts his head, so he lets it drop back against the pillow, another yawn escaping. Nausea roils and he clamps his lips shut. Maybe five more minutes...

He wakes up to a cool compress on his forehead and the dozy knowledge that he's no longer in his room. Although he's not wearing his glasses, he would recognize the soft fabric of the couch beneath him anywhere. He stirs and hears someone nearly fall off the chair.

"Patton!" Virgil says, his voice heavy with relief. "Guys! Come here! Patton's awake!"

"Patton, when were you going to tell us that you were ill?" Logan asks. Virgil hands Patton his glasses and he hooks them on, looking around to expressions of concern from everyone, even Deceit and Remus (although Remus has managed to walk in on his hands, so Patton has to look _down_ to see anything but the man's feet).

"I didn't want to worry everyone," Patton mumbles. "And I just- I just wanted an extra five minutes."

"Padre, it's nearly dinner time," Roman says gently. Patton's eyes widen. But that means-

"I slept _all day_?" He asks in surprise. The others nod.

"I found you," Deceit says, fiddling with his gloves. "You were- unresponsive." 

"So I panicked," Virgil takes up the thread of explanation. "But Logan said you were probably okay, just exhausted, so we brought you out here."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Logan asks. "You have a low grade fever, and-" Patton sneezes, as if on cue.

"It's nothing serious," he assures them. "It's just, well-" His cheeks redden, and it's not from his temperature. "Thomas is lovesick. And that translates a _little_ more literally for me."

"Oh!" Remus says. "You're _actually_ lovesick! Hey, did you know-"

"I don't think now is the time, Remus," Deceit says gently. "Tell me later?" Remus shrugs, although Patton has no idea how, since he's still upside down.

"Aye aye, Dee Dee!" Remus cries.

"It is a relief to know what is going on," Logan says. Virgil kneels by the couch, anxious eyes scanning Patton's face. Whatever he finds there seems to reassure him because he relaxes, slumping against the sofa and draping one arm across Patton's chest, a soothing weight.

"I'll be fine," Patton assures them. "It should calm down soon."

"Until then, would you like to cuddle and watch Disney movies?" Roman asks. "Logan said when you wake up, you should have some tea and toast, too."

"That sounds delightful," Patton says, his heart warm. "Thank you."

"No problem, Pop Star," Virgil mumbles into his pajama shirt.


End file.
